Uma Debochada
by Vane NT
Summary: Marin é admirada por todos no Santuário, como se fosse uma espécie de heroína romântica. No entanto, Shaina tem uma opinião diferente sobre a Amazona de Águia. Shoujo-ai.


**UMA DEBOCHADA**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**História escrita para o Concurso Queen of Hearts promovido pela FF-SOL.**__**  
**__**Baseada no 22º tema proposto - "Sabonete".**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As pessoas por aqui demonstram um grande respeito pela Marin. Grande mesmo. Existe uma aura de "mulher notável" em torno dela. Não entendo por quê.

Sempre que se pergunta "o que você acha da Marin?", as respostas são elogiosas. "É uma amazona admirável", "ela é uma grande guerreira", "é uma nobre seguidora de Athena", "Marin merece toda a nossa admiração"... de um modo geral, são essas as coisas que se diz.

O que eu acho da Marin?

Ela é uma debochada! Uma cínica! Isso sim é o que ela é.

Mas os puxa-sacos dela ficam todos chocados quando me ouvem dizer isso. Ora, então por que me perguntam? Não vou mudar minha opinião só porque todo mundo acha que ela é uma heroína romântica ou outra bobagem dessas. O problema é que esses que se escandalizam com minha opinião sincera também não vão mudar a opinião deles. Mesmo sabendo que eu a conheço melhor do que eles. Ou talvez justamente por isso.

O que esses iludidos querem é que eu reconheça nela umas qualidades melodramáticas que só existem na imaginação deles. E quando eu falo a verdade, ainda sou criticada! "Shaina, você não deveria falar assim da sua amiga", eles me censuram.

Amiga... ah, por favor! Ela não é minha amiga. Ela é minha mulher! Por que todos ficam cheios de dedos quando falam nesse assunto? Será que têm medo de "manchar" a reputação da nobre, certinha e admirável Marin? Ou vai ver que acham que eu, a chata, implicante e grosseira, não estou à altura dela. Como se eu fosse perder meu sono por isso! Se eu me incomodasse com essas idiotices, nada jamais teria acontecido entre mim e ela. Porque a iniciativa foi minha.

Logo depois que Athena matou Hades e voltou à Terra, tratamos de iniciar a reconstrução do Santuário. Não havia tempo para choramingar por nossos mortos, pois os poucos que restamos tínhamos um trabalho gigantesco a fazer: transformar as ruínas em lugares novamente habitáveis, recrutar novos aprendizes, recompor as tropas e reestruturar toda a administração e o sistema legal do Santuário. Dentre os poucos que sobreviveram, Marin e eu éramos - e ainda somos - as que detinham o status mais elevado. Por isso, lideramos todo esse trabalho ao lado de Athena.

Para mim, isso foi ótimo por vários motivos. O principal deles foi que eu não tive como ficar de luto pelo Seiya. Deixei isso para a irmã dele e tratei de cuidar dos meus afazeres, que eram muitos. Quando dei por mim, Seiya já havia deixado de ser importante. Um peso a menos em meus ombros.

Marin não deve tê-lo esquecido nunca, já que ele era como um irmão mais novo para ela. Mas nunca conversamos sobre isso. Só estou fazendo uma dedução.

Também tive que me apoiar em minhas deduções quando... bem, é difícil explicar isso. Não sei realmente como foi que começou. Nós duas passávamos muito tempo juntas, mas e daí? Isso não necessariamente justifica aquele convite que eu fiz a ela naquele dia. Eu não sei... simplesmente tive um impulso, falei o que me passou pela cabeça e ela aceitou na hora. Sem se escandalizar, sem se surpreender. E eu já tinha deduzido, não sei como, que ela agiria com aquela naturalidade. Mas mesmo que eu tivesse deduzido o contrário, eu teria feito o mesmo convite. E se ela tivesse recusado, eu teria insistido por muito tempo. Porque uma vez que aquele primeiro pensamento me ocorreu, eu não me conformaria tão facilmente com um "não".

Antes desse dia, eu já havia notado alguma coisa qualquer na expressão dela que me incomodava. Mas foi depois dele que eu entendi o que era isso.

O uso de máscaras por amazonas tinha sido abolido por Athena logo após a derrota de Hades. Mesmo que não tivesse sido abolido, isso não faria diferença para mim porque eu nunca me importei em ficar sem máscara diante de outras mulheres. A Marin é que tinha o costume de esconder o rosto dela de todo mundo; só a alteração na lei é que a fez mudar de hábito. No começo foi engraçado ver as reações das pessoas diante do rosto dela. "Ela está sem máscara, mas é como se ainda a usasse", era o que se costumava dizer. Talvez aquela expressão impassível que ela exibe diante de quase todo mundo seja um dos fatores que a ajudam a manter essa aura de "mito".

É só diante de mim, quando estamos a sós, que a expressão dela se modifica. Demorei tanto a perceber isso... foi só mesmo depois daquele primeiro dia que eu comecei a pensar nos muitos momentos em que eu havia notado algo diferente ali, no semblante dela, e não soubera definir do que se tratava.

Agora eu fico pensando: será que não foi esse "algo diferente" na expressão dela o que me ajudou a deduzir que ela me aceitaria? Não sou o tipo que se prende a sutilezas. Talvez por isso mesmo, aqueles sinais sutis tenham se gravado na minha mente sem que eu percebesse, e o resultado foi aquele convite que eu pensei que tivesse feito por impulso. Essa pode ser uma boa explicação. Pode ser.

Mas o que importa é que depois que tudo começou entre nós duas, eu abri meus olhos bem depressa. Isso foi fácil, porque o tempo que passávamos juntas já não se limitava mais aos horários de treinos e trabalho. E com mais tempo ao lado dela, eu pude observá-la ainda melhor. Logo vi o sinal claríssimo que denunciava o cinismo dela: era aquele sorrisinho... ou melhor, aquele esboço de sorriso, apenas com o cantinho dos lábios.

Eu deveria ficar feliz com isso. Porque aquele esboço de sorrisinho debochado sempre foi e continua sendo só meu. Marin não o mostra a ninguém mais, pelo que eu percebo. Mas como posso ficar contente se isso me dá nos nervos? Ela é muito irritante. Por mais que eu diga "não me olhe desse jeito", ou "odeio esse seu sorrisinho debochado", ou "tenho vontade de te esganar quando você fala com essa vozinha irônica", Marin não se abala. E o fato de ela não se abalar também reforça esse arzinho cínico que ela faz questão de ostentar quando estamos sozinhas. Só nesses momentos. Pensando bem, não é de se admirar que ninguém me dê crédito quando eu digo minha opinião sobre ela. Ninguém a vê como ela realmente é; Marin não deixa que isso aconteça.

Bem, às vezes ela deixa que isso aconteça. O problema é que ninguém percebe! Já que ela nunca sorri daquele jeito, com os cantinhos dos lábios, quando as outras pessoas estão por perto, o jeito é buscar outros indícios. A voz dela dá pistas. Ela muitas vezes fala de um modo que escancara o cinismo dela. Mas os puxa-sacos dela notam isso? Não! Eles acreditam piamente que ela fala como uma mulher séria e serena, só isso. Quando pergunto se eles não reparam naquele tom de voz dela, aquele tom de quem está se divertindo por dentro, acabo ficando desacreditada. Porque eu é que sou uma implicante, não é? Tadinha da Marin! Não merecia ter uma "amiga" como eu!...

(Eu também tenho o direito de ser cínica, irônica e debochada. Ai de quem me criticar por isso!)

Para piorar tudo, de uma semana para cá a Marin pelo visto decidiu encontar outros meios de me enervar e provocar. Os malditos sorrisinhos, a voz de mulher falsamente séria e aquele jeito de me encarar como se nada a atingisse devem ter deixado de ser suficientes para ela. Já são mais de três anos de parceria no trabalho e quase dois anos de parceria íntima; ela tinha mesmo que arrumar outros meios de me tirar do sério. Quebrar a rotina, como se diz por aí. E que ocasião melhor do que o meu aniversário para estrear uma nova modalidade de deboche?

Quando abri aquela caixa de presente e dei de cara com os três sabonetes rosados em formato de coração, fiquei sem saber como reagir. Mas isso só durante os primeiros instantes. Depois eu tive vontade de atirar cada um daqueles sabonetes ridículos na cabeça dela. Era o que ela merecia. Ao invés disso, fiquei perguntando o porquê daquela palhaçada. Ela riu. E não me respondeu.

Sei muito bem que existem uns sabonetes que são próprios para se presentear as pessoas, por causa da fragrância especial e das embalagens mais sofisticadas. Acho que esses devem ser mais caros do que os sabonetes comuns. Não tenho certeza; não dou a mínima para essas coisas. Contanto que me deixe limpa, qualquer porcaria de sabonete serve. A Marin pode ter comprado os sabonetes mais baratos que encontrou e depois pode tê-los colocado numa caixa bonita para eles parecerem "sabonetes de luxo". Tanto faz; já disse que não dou a mínima. O meu problema não foi com o tipo de presente que ela escolheu para mim. Por mim, ela podia ter me comprado qualquer coisa, ou até não ter comprado nada, porque eu não sou desse tipo que fica implorando por presentes de aniversário.

O que ela não devia ter feito era escolher justamente aqueles ridículos sabonetes cor-de-rosa em formato de coração.

Por que ela fez isso? Até agora eu ainda não descobri. Nunca houve sentimentalismos bobos entre nós duas. Nunca! Por que ela tinha que começar com isso? Ou ela acha que sou idiota e que não entendi a piadinha de mau gosto? Por acaso ela quer que agora nós duas formemos o típico "casalzinho romântico"? Vai morrer querendo!

E dizem que ela morreu mesmo.

Mas eu não acredito nisso.

Posso estar aqui, zonza, cheia de feridas, sem poder sair dessa droga de leito. Mas a memória eu não perdi. Eu me lembro perfeitamente bem de tudo o que aconteceu dois dias depois do meu aniversário.

Quando ouvimos soar o alarme que indica tentativas de invasão do Santuário, nós duas tivemos que nos vestir às pressas e saímos para lutar. Enfrentamos cinco invasores juntas. Unimos nossos cosmos; aqueles homens nos imitaram e também uniram os cosmo deles. Depois que o clarão se desfez e eu consegui voltar a enxergar, percebi que a explosão tinha matado os nossos inimigos. Marin estava caída a alguns metros de distância. Eu tive um pouco de dificuldade para caminhar até ela. Mas quando eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, eu vi que ela estava respirando. Ela nem parecia tão ferida assim. Ela até falou comigo! Não consegui entender direito o que ela me disse; acho que perdi os sentidos logo depois. Não importa: ela estava respirando e falando, portanto estava viva.

Não me interessa o que Athena, Hyoga, Shun, Ichi ou Nachi dizem quando vêm aqui me visitar. Eles estão errados. Tenho certeza disso. Eles não conhecem a Marin como eu. Eles nem imaginam o quanto ela é debochada. Não fazem a menor ideia. Isso deve ser só mais uma das provocaçõezinhas dela.

Aposto que ela apenas está escondida em algum lugar. Assim que eu receber alta, vou procurá-la até encontrá-la. Já posso até imaginar: ela vai me receber com mais um daqueles esboços de sorrisinho cínico que ela tanto gosta de usar para me tirar do sério. Aí eu vou mostrar a todos que ela está viva e bem, e depois vou levá-la de volta para casa, e vou brigar muito seriamente com ela. Ou a Marin acha que eu vou deixar barato essa história de ela se fazer passar por morta?

Mas pode ser que eu a perdoe mais depressa se ela me explicar por que diabos ela me deu aqueles sabonetes idiotas em forma de coração.

* * *

_Fanfic escrita em 08 de agosto de 2009._

NOTAS: Já fazia vários anos que eu tencionava escrever uma fanfic mostrando a Shaina e a Marin como um par. Sempre pensei que elas seriam as responsáveis por minha estreia no ramo yuri. Os leitores que acompanham _"Aborrecimentos e Saudades"_ sabem que não foi isto o que ocorreu. Contudo, a diferença é que naquela fic o yuri é apenas um (tardio) complemento à trama; nesta, o yuri tem papel fundamental.

Caso vocês pretendam comentar esta história, faço um pedido: por favor, não mencionem a morte da Marin em suas resenhas, pois isto seria um spoiler. Lembrem-se de que há várias pessoas (como eu) que costumam checar comentários antes de iniciar a leitura das fics propriamente ditas.

Até onde consigo lembrar, esta foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi uma fic pós-Hades na qual Athena não ressuscita ninguém. Quero escrever pelo menos mais uma história assim, e nela eu provavelmente aproveitarei as muitas ideias que não pude utilizar na fic que vocês acabaram de ler.

Como sempre, agradeço aos meus estimados leitores pelo tempo e pela atenção que dedicam às minhas obras.

Até a próxima!


End file.
